Current electronic apparatuses increasingly use touch screens as display and input apparatuses, such as smart phones, e-ink-based e-book reader and tablet computers, etc.
These electronic apparatuses containing touch screens usually have not physical keyboards and mice as peripheral input tools, make greater use of the touch screens to achieve information input, and therefore have higher requirements for the accuracy and convenience at the time of information input. Refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic diagram of an information input method provided in the background art. The electronic apparatus provides an interactive interface 10 for opening an xx service. The interactive interface 10 contains thereon a drop-down list 12 involving length of time. A user can click on the drop-down list that is initially unexpanded, and then select on the expanded drop-down list 12 a piece of candidate input information 14 involving length of time, thus achieving the input of information of “3 months”.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor has found that there exist at least the following problems in the background art: in the presence of a plurality of candidate input information 14, the drop-down list 12 will be very long, thus occupying a relatively large display space on the touch screen. Even if the drop-down first 12 is made to conduct a scroll display within a range of a certain size in order to reduce the size of the display space occupied by the drop-down list 12, the user is required to scroll the list so as to be able to view all the candidate input information 14, while in this process, it is required that the process will not be completed until the user has conducted multiple operations, thus the input efficiency being relatively low.